gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DocVinewood
Images Why are you removing images that you added? Tom Talk 10:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Can you tell me why are you redirecting the Los Santos pages at different universes? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 23:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) What? I don't recall doing that - DocVinewood (talk) 11:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) No need to add your name to every file Hi, not sure what you are trying to achieve, but there is really no point in adding your username to the description of every single file. Wikia already keeps track of that automatically - One can just go to the "File History" and see who uploaded the file. Also people can upload new versions of files so you might not always be the owner. Anyway the main reason I am leaving this message is that there are some people like me that use RSS feeds to see changes in the wiki, and I got flooded with all those changes you did to add your name to those tons of files (I thought it was spam/vandalism at first). I know you probably dont mean wrong so wanted to let you know, before you end up on people's ignore lists. Thanks! Robert (TrevorChop) Hi, I was just adding the licensing templates to all the images I captured & uploaded to the Wikia, to follow the rules, adding my username was just a copy-paste formula I used before the licensing because I took the time to make all these images and share them with GTA Wikia. Sorry to hear that you've been flooded with these changes, I wasn't aware of that (since the changes didn't appear in the latest Wiki Activity). Since I still have to add the licensing template to some images, will you still get the messages if I edit the pics with just the template and without the description? Again, I'm sorry for that, it wasn't my intention at all.DocVinewood (talk) 13:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Robert, the reason he did that is to try and hide some of his earlier edits that are lowering the quality of this wikia. You are wasting your time, no point in trying to reason with him. See my message below. Sorry sorry for earlier i shouldnt have been rude. Suggestion Just wanted to make a suggestion, every page has a "talk" tab which can be used to discuss the page. Maybe before editing a page, use the talk section to get opinion from other editors on whether your change adds anything of value to that page, and if they OK it then go ahead and make the changes? please dont take this personally just trying to help you, us the readers, and wikia :) Thank you, Todd RE:Clappers page & zak27 Added better image there. I already left him a message DocVinewood oh and please add a signature after you left a message so I can know that it came from you okay, thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:55, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Clappers As I told cloudkit I have added image there. I think my image looks better. Sorry didnt mean to get into an edit war, just wanted to put in a better image also in the meantime somene else edited it so i couldnt undo But now I think admin sorted it out and the new image is there Zak27 (talk) 21:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) That image didn't look better at all. Anyway, I had added a pic and updated the info already, and you know it, but you kept reverting my edits. I guess you're mad because your edit in the T-Shirts page was also reverted, get over it, it was done for a reason.DocVinewood (talk) 22:04, November 29, 2013 (UTC) The image I added is more vivid. And I have no idea what this has to do with t shirts Zak27 (talk) 22:07, November 29, 2013 (UTC) using copyrighted photos Hello, wanted to complain that a photo you added to the "Clappers" page on november 29th was taken from here: http://www.laimyours.com/52804/los-angeles-err-los-santos-landmarks-in-grand-theft-auto-v/ Please ask for permission if using photos from other sites. or AT LEAST give credit to the site you took image from. Dontstealimages (talk) Hi, that photo was added by user zak27. I had already posted another picture taken by me and edited the page, but he kept reverting my edit and adding that image instead. I just finally added that pic in the gallery (I didn't upload it, it was in GTA Wikia already anyway) wishing he would stop with the edit war. You can check it in the Clappers page edit history. Cheers.DocVinewood (talk) 10:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Well it said in the history of the page that you added the image...anyway I dont really care anymore, you can even keep that image if you want, just please give credit if you use any more images from the site in the future. Thanks. Dontstealimages (talk) 10:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you even read? I didn't upload that image. I never wanted to use it, since I think it's a very bad image anyway. Not interested at all in keeping it, thanks.DocVinewood (talk) 10:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC) The wikia says you added the photo, see this sreenshot http://i.imgur.com/cPGEtM1 Anyway like I said I dont mind, just I'd recommend if you use images from other sites in the future than cite the source, thanks Dontstealimages (talk) 10:36, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Now I'm convinced you're just a troll, probably the same that also posted nonsense in my talk page lately. http://gta.wikia.com/Clappers?action=history http://gta.wikia.com/File:Bandicam_2013-11-29_13-44-36-741.jpg File History: Zak27 (uploaded November 29) Yeah... no matter how hard you try, facts are still against you. Troll.DocVinewood (talk) 11:21, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I just came here asking not to use my images without giving credit, so not sure how this makes me a troll. Also I just checked the history of this talk page and looks like it's not the first time you are using other people's images without permission? Anyway stlil not sure why you somehow make me the "bad guy", but I'm done arguing here. Goodbye. Dontstealimages (talk) 11:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Images removed? Just a heads up - not sure if related to the edit wars with that zak27, but many people have been removing all your images from pages. Ill make a list of pages later, maybe admin can revert (too many to undo manually) Rgtroger (talk) 22:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I know it's the same guy with different accounts, and me and other users and admins have been reverting his edits in the last days. Thanks for letting me know if I missed something.DocVinewood (talk) 22:37, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Image policy Please remember to license the images when uploading. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:29, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I always do. If you're talking about the image I added to the Oriental Theater page, I just added it to the gallery, I didn't upload it.DocVinewood (talk) 12:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Rank page Hi DocVinewood! It's Smashbro8. I just wanted to say thanks a lot for helping out by adding links to the Rank page! That's a lot of work and I couldn't do it by myself. Again, thanks a lot! Smashbro8 (talk) 21:42, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 No prob, cheers mate. DocVinewood (talk) 22:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!!! I may not be online tomorrow so I just wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas before I forget. Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:10, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Fixing Image Logos Hey, since your great with images I wanted to ask if you could fix the Los Santos Lifeguard logo to get rid of the background and the same with the San Andreas Highway Patrol. I've tried but have been unsuccessful figured you would have a better chance since your better at dealing with images. Thanks! --06abrahb (talk) 11:38, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I Need An Image Hey DocVinewood! Smashbro8 here. Can you upload a picture of the Paleto Forest Sawmill, the abandoned sawmill featured in Lamar Down? I would grately appreciate it! Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 12:55, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 No the pics are excellent! Thanks! I'll message you if I see anymore pages that need images. Smashbro8 (talk) 01:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks Hi Doc, thanks for contributing to the GTA Songs Wiki. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:28, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Designer Slave Hey DocVinewood! Smashbro8 here! I think that a page on Designer Slave should be made since we both know that one exists in Vinewood. Let me know if you agree or not and I'll create the page. Smashbro8 (talk) 23:22, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Done! Just need some images! Do you have any available? Smashbro8 (talk) 23:55, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Patroller Hey there Doc. There is an open spot for a new patroller so feel free to make a request. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Rex's Diner Hey DocVinewood! Smashbro8 here! Sorry that I named Red's Diner incorrectly. I was being chased by the police when I spotted the building and I didn't have time to observe the diner's name correctly (if I did they would kill me and I would have to drive back to the diner). Hopefully The Tom renames it to it's correct name. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks a lot pal for looking at it that way! Smashbro8 (talk) 19:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Question Hi. Is there a way to recieve notifications from people who've edited your page - either by adding images, editing text et cetra? Grand Theft Editor (talk) 09:31, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Big House Storage Inc. Hey DocVinewood! Smashbro8 here! Thanks for noting that. I do know that the LSIA is a district and has warehouses (mostly in Banning), but GrandTheftEditor did not say it is exactly in the LSIA district. He said it's under the La Puerta Freeway near the airport district, which is why I removed it from the airport page. I do need to get on my GTA V and see if I can find it. Let me know if you find it too! ( ) 16:09, February 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: New Los Santos montage Sorry about my late reply. Thanks for trying to help out, but - for me at least - the image is appearing again. Tom Talk 22:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Fire Truck Hey DocVinewood! I saw the pictures you put up of the Ambulance and I love them! However, we have an issue. There was a Fire Truck picture I put up (I didn't upload it though) and now it is gone. I figured maybe you can upload a nice picture of an in-game Fire Truck instead of the one in the garage picture shown on the page. Thanks! ( ) 16:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 OK awesome! I can't wait to see those! ( ) 16:07, February 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Discount Store Hey DocVinewood! I just wanted to let you know that not all the Discount Stores are Checkout! stores. In fact, the one in Paleto Bay says Discount Store. ( ) 16:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yep it's already on the Checkout! page and too late. Maybe you can just put up pictures of the Discount Store on the Checkout page! Also, can you find images for these business pages I made: Union Grain Supply Inc. (their storage tanks are off the intersection to Grapeseed on the Senora Freeway), Limit (should be on the doors of some businesses), Golden Buns Bakery and Famous Hamburgers (these two are in Paleto Bay)? ( ) 17:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey did you reply back to my message above? If so, I did not get it. ( ) 18:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay sounds great! Is there anything I can help you with? ( ) 18:47, February 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Famous Hamburgers Hey DocVinewood! I too have looked for it and could not find it. I'll continue to look for it but a picture of the sign would be great for now. I figured the restaurant is close by since the sign is there, but maybe it is a billboard and is in Los Santos. I'll take a look. Just take a picture of its sign. Also, one of your userboxes says error if you haven't noticed yet. ( ) 21:41, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks! And it's your first userbox that says how long you've been on GTA Wiki. It says "Unrecognised error" or something like that. ( ) 22:14, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 You're welcome! ( ) 22:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Journey Hey DocVinewood. It's Smashbro8 here. I was wondering if you can add a picture of the Journey in GTA V. Thanks! ( ) 21:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay sounds perfect. A picture of the Stratum would do too, but I don't want to stress you out with this photo capturing and uploading thing. ( ) 21:22, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ha, you're like me! I don't like too much of the countryside. Not only is there very little to do, but all the excitement is in Los Santos. Plus, when driving around in Los Santos, you find buildings you didn't even see before, or businesses that made a return without even knowing. I found a Hawaiian Snow in Alta the other day! ( ) 21:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey dude nice edits you make in gta vehicles image very cool the guys Twinbross22 and Switch101 make this too, you utilize a elgato gaming capture to have images with tis quality ? Voltic Hey DocVinewood! The Voltic page's main picture is pretty poor. I was wondering if you have any images of the car to upload. ( ) 20:28, March 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh I didn't even know you liked that game. That game is beyond the best action games I ever played! I miss playing it, even missing the parts where I was so terrified and the parts where I had to fight the Infected. I can tell you though, I hated Clickers (clicking ones) so much. I hated them more than Bloaters (giant ones), if you know what I am talking about. ( ) 20:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hunters aren't that bad, except in Winter. Ellie is like a weakling towards Hunters. Almost every Hunter I attacked grabbed my and tried to choke me. Also, it is easy to spot Hunters using Joel's hearing. I often have to more use hearing on the Infected though. I remember the Underground Tunnel (the last time the Infected appear in the game) where every member of the Infected was there. I was so terrified!! ( ) 21:06, March 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh I haven't played on any other difficulty besides Easy. I don't think I want to try Survivor, cause some parts on Easy weren't easy. Most of the hard areas were areas that were infested with nothing but Clickers such as Downtown and Graveyard, however, I know that that the whole Winter episode was hard. The Underground Tunnel and Firefly Lab weren't easy either. ( ) 21:28, March 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Pictures Hey DocVinewood! What's going on with the pictures that they're being re-added to their correct pages? Is it that glitch with the images again? Also, did you get my last message concerning The Last of Us. ( ) 22:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh ok! And yes I heard about the new DLC. I want to get it though I'm going to miss playing as Joel. Also are you serious?! They're making a movie based on the game?! I got to see that! ( ) 17:00, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I know right! I hope they don't ruin the game with the movie because TLOU is among the best games I've ever played. I'm tempted to replay it. Hopefully the movie will be good like the Need For Speed movie. ( ) 17:27, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sorry just saw the message, but isn't it better than no images, PS thanks for changing some of the pictures Abdullahzahran (talk) 16:18, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Land Act Dam Hey DocVinewood. I have the picture but the original version of it should be deleted so I can upload it again. But then again I just studied I can simply rename the picture. ( ) 18:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok I got it done. Thanks! ( ) 18:42, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Wikipedia Links Hey DocVinewood! Thanks for that! I'll try it next time I find it's necessary to add a Wikipedia link to a page. ( ) 01:41, March 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Police Maverick Hey DocVinewood. I think a new picture of the Police Maverick should be uploaded. The main photo looks horrible to me. Do you have any pictures of them? ( ) 04:43, March 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok sounds good! ( ) 16:18, March 27, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sabre Turbo pics Hello, Doc. The Sabre Turbo page is definitely in need of some new GTA V images. It doesn't even have a rear image! You are good at taking pics of vehicles, so it would be great if you helped. Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 14:35, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Bullet Images Hi, DocVinewood. I notice that you have been replacing some images with others with better quality, so could get a better image for the Bullet? That one seems to blurred to me. Also, is there any way that you could get some pictures for the heist pages? With the exception of the Blitz Play and The Paleto Score heists, all the others are missing. I know that i never asked you anything, but since i don't have any idea of how to get my own images, i thought i could ask you. Anyway, thanks for the great work you have been doing on the wikia! 558050 Talk 19:29, 03/04/2014 (UTC) RE:Bullet Images I did not know that the images where from the Social Club. I think i have the image of the two approachs of the jewelry and merryweather heist. I'm gonna post soon. Thanks again, man. 558050 Talk 08:08, 05 April, 2014 (UTC) Camper Hey DocVinewood! I just noticed the Camper doesn't have a good main image. Is it okay if I ask you to try and capture a photo of it. Every other vehicle page (excluding most plane/helicopter pages) have good enough main images. ( ) 01:58, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Watch Dogs Hey DocVinewood. Do you have the game, Watch Dogs? If so, let me know because the Watch Dogs Wiki needs some vehicle pictures badly and I don't want to take too many from IGCD.net. ( ) 19:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh Watch Dogs is for PS3 too by the way. ( ) 22:46, July 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh I understand that because I'd love to see the game on a PS4 or an Xbox One, but I already beat the game anyway XD. ( ) 00:05, July 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Rename It's done. Let me know if there's anything more you see that you would like it renamed correctly. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:10, July 17, 2014 (UTC) The High Life Update Hey DocVinewood. Did you download The High Life Update? I noticed those cars in that update don't have good quality pictures, especially the Zentorno and Massacro. I know I tend to ask too much but I just feel those cars need new pics. ( ) 16:41, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay that'll be good enough. I hope you have fun on your holiday vacations! ( ) 17:18, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Mosque Sorry, I thought the page was a business being requested for deletion so I removed it. Also, I made new pages which need images: CMC and Pißwasser Factory. Thanks! ( ) 21:11, July 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright then! Enjoy your trips! ( ) 21:48, July 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Jackal What's up, Doc? When you have the time, could you please take a better pic for the Jackal? The one in the page is to blurry. Thanks! 558050 Talk 18:56, 07 September, 2014 (UTC) Daily Globe Hey Doc. Could you take a picture of the Daily Globe building in GTA V? I just saw the building for the first time today and it's really cool, it resembles the Daily Planet of the Superman comic books. If you can, try to take a picture of the full building to put in the gallery and one only of the globe above the building to put in the infobox, I think it will look great. I tried to find some images on the internet, but all of then have bad quality. Thanks. 558050 Talk 22:38, 26 September, 2014 (UTC) :It looks awesome, thanks man. No need to hurry to take the pic of the full building. 558050 Talk 18:40, 28 September, 2014 (UTC) Furore GT Hey, Doc. Could you get a better pic of the Furore GT? This current image is strange, the car is way too close to the camera, so it gives the impression that the car is trying to "eat" the camera. I hope that I'm not bothering you with all this requests, thanks. 558050 Talk 13:49 4 October, 2014 (UTC) : Way too close ? Well I know I was a bit too close but it's not that bad, it gives a good view of the car. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 16:55, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :: I disagree. It does not follow the format of other vehicle pictures. The Furore GT in the picture is not centered and is too turned towards the left. You should compare it to other pictures. :: http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141002151933/gtawiki/images/b/b6/FuroreGT-GTAV-Front.jpg :: http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140721002759/gtawiki/images/f/f0/PegassiZentorno-GTAV-Front.png :: It is ok. Snapmatic can be sometimes hard to make pics of. I suffered the issue before. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:57, October 4, 2014 (UTC) The pic is alright, but if you all agree I'll try to capture another image of the Furore GT as soon as I can. DocVinewood (talk) 14:29, October 5, 2014 (UTC) And also could you get a picture for the FIB headquarters that look like the IAA building picture ? Thanks. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 14:37, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll try that too. DocVinewood (talk) 18:14, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Rebel Nice work you've done here :) Could you get a front and rear quarter view of the clean Rebel ? Because the image on the article is quite blurred and its name does not match with the Images Policy. Thanks dude. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 11:16, October 6, 2014 (UTC)